Pole buildings are very common on the farms and ranches of America. They generally are comprised of a plurality of vertical poles. Horizontal stringer members extend between the poles, and skin material, usually corrugated metal, is then secured to the stringer members.
Such pole buildings often house machinery and the like and it is very desirable to have shelves in these buildings. However, it is difficult to construct a sturdy shelf in such buildings without substantial bracing that extends downwardly therefrom. Such braces often interfere with the storage of machinery and other material.
It is also difficult to build shelves in such buildings wherein varying widths and lengths for the storing of different items can be easily accommodated.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a shelf structure which is specifically adapted for use in pole buildings.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shelf bracket which does not require any underpinning or bracing.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a shelf bracket wherein shelves of varying sizes, and strength can be easily accommodated.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a shelf bracket for pole buildings which can be easily installed, and which can be easily removed if necessary.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.